


Here We Go Again

by LovetoRead20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Hermione Granger, Good Ron Weasley, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetoRead20/pseuds/LovetoRead20
Summary: Harry and Co. are back for their so called Eighth Year of school. While everyone else is scared about getting along with people from other houses, Harry is scared for an entirely different reason. Harry just wants to keep it a secret, but it might come out sooner than he would think.





	1. And So It Begins

_He just looks so good in that uniform._

_And while he's eating. How does someone eat that clean?_

_He grew up with parents, idiot. He was taught manners._

_Unlike me._

_I learned them. Eventually. By watching others. By watching him._

_I wish he didn't hate me so much._

_I want to be friends. Maybe more. If he would even want me._

_I doubt it._

_Oh shit. Look away. Don't turn around yet. Keep cool. Don't let him see._

I slightly turned away from him, as if something was happening behind him that was interesting. I slowly start to scan the Great Hall, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. I scan the the table where the professors sit. McGonagall is talking with Flitwick about something that must be exciting because the little man's hands are flying everywhere and McGonagall is trying very hard not to look amused. It takes me back a little to not see Dumbledore in the Headmaster's seat. It still hurts, but Snape and I have come to an understanding. I think. Hard to tell with that man sometimes. He is also neatly cutting his food into bite sized pieces.

_Huh. Must be a Slytherin thing._

I let my eyes continue their path until I am looking back at my friends so I can pretend I know what they were saying.

"-seriously isn't listening! Hello?! Earth to Harry?!"

"Sorry Mione. I got distracted. What did you say?"

"We can see that mate. Who's on your mind so often you're distracted? I haven't seen you like this since you were following Malfoy with that blasted map."

"It's-it's no one." I blush a little and look down at the table and then quickly look back up at Hermione.

"Don't pressure him Ronald. He'll tell us when he's ready." She gave me a little smirk which made my stomach churn a little. That smirk means she knows what you know, but not because you told her; she figured it out herself.

"Anyway, I was asking you if you were going to be okay with the whole inter-house unity thing that Snape wants. Ron knows who he's paired with, but it isn't you. We're worried about you being stuck with someone who was a Death Eater supporter."

"Thanks for the concern guys, but I think I'll be fine. Most of them I could take on just fine."

Seeing the incredulous looks I was getting, I said, "Guys. Seriously. I'll be fine. If I have a big issue I'll bring it up to Snape, I promise."

"Alright mate. Just know I'm first in line to punch someone if they hurt you."

I grinned while Hermione shook her head and told us to finish dinner.

Happy they dropped the conversation, I did a quick glance at the table where he sat. He was turned back around and eating, but Blaise made eye contact. Oddly enough, all he did was hold my gaze for a few seconds, nod, then go back to eating.

_I wonder why he did that._

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Snape stood up and gave the usual Headmaster speech before saying, "All returning Eighth Years, please stay here. You will be escorted to your new dormitory and given roommates once everyone else has left."

The rest of the houses left for their respective dorms and all of the professors except for Snape left, and the rest of us were anxiously waiting to leave and find out who we had to room with for the rest of the school year. Knowing you were going to be split from your friends was daunting to some, especially after everything that went down last year.

Amazingly enough, it was Dumbledore that took down Voldemort. All it took from me was a "Hey you!" to get Voldemort to turn his head, and Dumbledore managed to cast a spell strong enough to ensure Voldemort would die and actually stay dead this time. The spell worked, but not without a cost. The spell sapped all of Dumbledore's magic out of him, and wizards need magic to sustain life within themselves. Kind of like plants needing sunlight to perform photosynthesis. Within 10 minutes of the spell and Dumbledore's subsequent collapse, he was gone. Everyone missed him, even Snape I think.

Snape had become a much quieter man, now that he didn't have to worry about walking a very thin line. He taught Potions for a short period of time while the Ministry scrambled for a new Headmaster, and he had given only a tenth of the detentions he used to give and he praised more than just the Slytherins for getting things correct. Eventually, he got sick of the Ministry not being able to get their crap together and decided he would be Headmaster since Dumbledore had been training him for it in case Dumbledore should die suddenly. I backed Snape's decision, and no one at the Ministry questioned it. Life went back to normal and a new, _competent_ Potions Master was found to teach the students.

Snape stood up from his chair and called out to the returning Eighth Years, "All of you will now follow me to your new dorms. On the bulletin board inside there is a list of dorm mates. There are only two to a room this year for how little of you returned. Roommates can be negotiated, but it is up to me to decide who is placed with who. I want no arguments from you if you don't like each other. If I hear of any fighting between any of you, those persons involved will be locked in a room together until the argument is figured out. Is this clear?"

Everyone nodded and muttered out a chorus of yes's and groans.

"Excellent. Follow me."

He walked out the side door the professors use, and took a left. We went down a set of stairs that seemed to have no bottom, until he stopped before a section of brick wall. He looked at all of us, and then turned around and tapped certain bricks in a complicated pattern. The bricks parted like they do for Diagon Alley, and he stepped in with the rest of us close behind.

He stopped in the middle of what appeared to be our common room and turned around to say, "If you don't like the decor, you are welcome to change it. Male rooms to the left; female rooms to the right. There are no magic stairs to keep you apart, but I shouldn't have to tell you all what an early pregnancy does to your chances of doing well and finishing school."

Most of my classmates paled and quickly muttered no's and we won't sir's.

"Then I bid you all good night and will see you at breakfast tomorrow." With that, he turned and stalked out of the room like he always does. We all turned and looked at each other, unsure of what to do, until Hermione walked up to the board and started listing the pairs on the list.

"Ronald Weasley-Blaise Zabini"

"Hermione Granger-Cho Chang"

"Pansy Parkinson-Padma Patil"

"Justin Finch-Fletchly-Theodore Nott"

"Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter"

My heart dropped to my stomach and all the blood in my head rushed to my feet. 

_The Fates must hate me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad for a first chapter, right? Let me know in the comments!


	2. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It made my day this morning! I think this one went pretty okay. Let me know!

Ron immediately started saying how unfair it was that I had to room with Malfoy. 

"You don't have to be with that git Harry. I'll make Blaise switch places with you so you can room with me."

I glanced around the room, and Draco didn't make any comment even though his whole body became tense. The whole room seemed to be waiting for my answer because no one was breathing. I made eye contact with Hermione, and she nodded her head. I turned back to Ron and took a deep breath.

"I think I'll be fine Ron. We need to get over house separation, yes? This is a great way to do it. I'll be fine."

And with that, everyone relaxed. Except for Ron. His face turned red and all he could do was open and close his mouth silently before he turned around and headed for his room. Everyone watched him leave and flinched when the door was slammed shut. Then they all turned to look at me.

"Well that settles that. I'm going to my room. Have a good night Harry." Hermione cheerfully said. Then she turned and walked away and that seemed to be the start button because all of a sudden everyone was back to talking and heading to their rooms.

I'm proud to say Draco hadn't caught me staring at him, and I hardly glanced his direction before walking to our shared room. When I got to our room, I stopped dead in the doorway. It was as if the professors had built my part of the room from my daydreams of having my own room. The bed had curtains that elegantly draped to the floor, and there were so many extra pillows and blankets, I wanted to just dive right in and make a little nest of them.

"Are you gonna go in, or what?"

I jumped so hard I almost hit my head on the doorframe. I stuttered out a quick "Sorry" and then moved into the room. I watched him look around the room a little, and then he announced he was going to shower. I just nodded mutely and turned around once I realized he was starting to strip right by his bed. I heard him scoff and mutter something about "prudish Gryffindors", and then the bathroom door shut. I turned back around and flopped down on my bed with my legs hanging off the side. It didn't hit me until then, but I was exhausted. Everyone always trying to talk to me and me trying to avoid them tired me out. There was also my little staring problem that made me on high alert so he never caught me. Listening to the shower run was soothing to my ears, and soon enough I gave up the fight to keep my eyes open.

* * *

"Potter. Potter get up. Harry!"

I shot up off my bed with my wand raised, only to realize Draco was the one who had been shaking me awake. Draco had his hands up and was backing away slowly. I sighed and lowered my wand and sat back down on the bed to scrub my hands against my face.

"Just wanted to let you know you can shower now." Draco said. Then I realized his hair was still wet and he was only in a towel! I quickly whipped around.

"Put some clothes on!"

"Are all Gryffindors like this, or just you?"

"I doubt all of us are like this, but you really need to put clothes on."

"Why, can't stand to look at me?"

"Of course not! I-It's-It just makes me weirded out." I was so happy I was not facing him. The blush I'm sure is on my face right now would be telling a completely different story.

"Fine. Prudish Gryffindor."

"I resent that! Not prudish, just different."

He huffed a laugh and I finally heard him putting clothes on. I moved to my trunk at the end of my bed, and started grabbing my shower things. I hustled into the bathroom and firmly closed the door behind me and put up a locking charm. Not that I don't trust him not to hurt me, but I don' t trust him not to prank me. I've heard of what he's done to his own housemates, and I'd hate to have any of that happen to me.

I get done showering and look around for my towel. My glasses had fogged up, so I grabbed a hand towel to wipe them off with. I then started to panic a little on the inside. I had forgot my towel! I must have accidentally left it in my trunk.

_Do I ask Draco to get it, and risk him going through my things?_

_Or do I hope he's asleep and make a run for it?_

"Dr-Malfoy? Are you awake?"

"What do you want Potter?"

"Could you grab my towel from my trunk?"

"Aren't you worried I'll take something?"

"Not as worried as me going out there naked."

"Alright, I'll grab it."

All of a sudden a towel was thrust at my face and almost knocked me over. I muttered a thank you, wrapped the towel around me, and then quickly walked to my trunk to get my clothes. I turned to walk back to the bathroom and almost ran straight into Draco. His jaw had dropped and he looked almost green. I went to ask him what was wrong, when I realized that he saw my back. I paled and fled past him to the bathroom. I locked myself in again and slid down the door until I was sitting.

_He saw them. Oh Merlin he saw them._

_He's gonna tell. He'll make fun._

I wanted to cry. Not even my friends had seen my scars; I couldn't let them. There are just some things they didn't need to know, and now that everything is over, I never have to go back to that hellhole again.

I got dressed and walked back out with my head down so I couldn't look at him. I quickly jumped into bed and pulled the curtains shut. I sat completely still so I could listen for Draco. I heard him sigh a little and then get into his own bed. I sank down into my covers and turned onto my side.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard a whispered, "Goodnight Potter."

And against my wishes, a small smile crept over my face as I was swept into dreamland.


	3. Why Me?

I woke up to the sounds of Draco coming out of the shower. I sat there trying to work up the courage to get out of bed and face him. I was debating just staying in bed until he left when I heard his footsteps coming near my bed. Once he got right up to my bed he stopped moving. My curtains swayed with his breath, but he didn't move. He sighed heavily and walked away only to come back thirty seconds later and do it again. I took down my usual Silencing Charm, and started moving around. I heard his breath hitch and his footsteps hurrying away. I gave him a few seconds to relax and then opened up my curtains.

"I was just about to get you up, Potter. We're gonna be late for breakfast."

_We? Since when was there a we?_

_Wait. He was waiting for me? Why would he do that? It's not like he likes me._

_Especially after what he saw last night._

"Well I'm up now. I'll just get dressed quick." I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and started heading to the bathroom when Draco grabbed my arm.

"I-I don't mind them, you know. Everyone has at least something from the war." His voice was quiet and he was staring at the hand holding my arm. I just stared at the top of his head while he said it, and when I didn't say anything back he looked up from his hand. If I didn't already know he was absolute pants at Legilimency, I would have been afraid of him seeing my thoughts.

I ducked my head and muttered, "Not everyone had a fantastic life before the war either." Then I gently pulled my arm away and walked into the bathroom, keeping my head down to avoid seeing those gorgeous, silvery-grey eyes looking into my empty green ones.

* * *

Draco and I walked down to the Great Hall without a single word passed between us. Students who knew of our rivalry stared in shock. I suppose they were amazed we weren't hexing each other. 

When we got through the doors, the whole hall fell into silence as we headed to our seats. It was as if everyone was waiting for a fight to break out; the tension so thick, not even Hagrid could have gotten through it. However, the Headmaster merely glanced up at us, then went back to eating. Everyone took that as a cue to start eating, and a low murmur started up again. Draco and I sat down next to each other because those were the only seats left at the 'Eighth Year' table. As I filled my plate, other people were starting to leave for their classes, seeing as Draco and I were the last ones to get to the Great Hall. I kept my head down while other people passed me, and I could feel their eyes on the top of my head as they passed. All I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and hide.

Their must have been a group that stopped because all of a sudden Draco let out a, "Did you need something?", and the students scurried off. I turned and glanced at him and realized he had already finished eating, and had some time ago if the dried syrup remnants had anything to say about it.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

_"_I felt like it Potter," he said while waving away more gawking students, "Besides, we have the same first class and I wanted to make sure you weren't late."

"So, in other words, Snape set me up with a babysitter."

"Headmaster has nothing to do with this, and if you're going to be like that I'm going to leave. Don't be late." And with that, Draco stood up and stomped away from the table. All I could do was sigh and quickly finish my breakfast. Before I could go after him, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"It would serve you well to make more friends than the two you have." Headmaster murmured. Then he took his hand off my shoulder and walked away. I followed him out of the Great Hall with my eyes, and then I walked to my first class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Draco not saying a word to me; not even so much as glancing at me.

_I always screw things like this up. First it was Cho, then Ginny._

_Although, maybe those don't count since I am most definitely gay._

I had constructed a plan, without the help of Hermione for once, and decided I was going to catch him in our dorm room before dinner so I could apologize. While I waited for him, I sat in the common room and discussed where I thought this year's Quidditch Cup was going to be placed with Ron. Ron was very sure Gryffindor was going to win it again, while I had my bets on Ravenclaw.

"How could the Gryffindors not win?! Ginny is one heck of a Seeker, and their Keeper is amazing!" Ron all but shouted.

"But Gin has never been comfortable with being Seeker, and you know from experience that confidence and being comfortable matter a lot. Ravenclaw has a well-rounded team, and their Chasers are wicked fast." I replied much quieter.

Just then, Draco walked into the common room and was headed for the dorm rooms.

"Ron, I gotta go." Without waiting for a reply, I got up and walked after Draco. Once I got through the door, I shut it and blocked it with my body. Draco had set his stuff down on his trunk at the foot of his bed, then turned around and just stared at me.

"I just wante-"

"I know I wa-"

"You go first."

I rushed out, "Ok. I know I was an absolute prat this morning, and I want to apologize. I'm used to being on my own for things, and even though that is the absolute lamest excuse, I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry." By the time I was through with my speech, I was staring at my shoes.

"I accept your apology Potter."

_What?! Just like that? No wanting something in return?_

"But if you ever call me a babysitter again, you're writing all of my homework for me."

_Ah. There it is._

"I won't. I promise D-Malfoy."

_Don't call him Draco, idot! You don't know if you're allowed to or not._

I was still standing there when he started walking over to me. My breath hitched and my heart started racing. He leaned in close enough I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I need to get through Potter."

"Oh. Sorry." I squeaked. Then I jumped out of the way. Once he was through the door, I slid down it until I sat on the floor.

_Why am I such a love-struck fool?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. An English paper has been kicking my butt lately. Stupid ethnographies....  
Let me know what you think about this one!


End file.
